


Swapped

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, Established Relationship, Expect OOC, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki volunteers to help a friend test an invention and drags his lover along for the ride. Something goes horribly wrong, and leaves their lives in shambles. Or more so, each other's life, for they have somehow switched bodies. Now they're forced to be one another until it wears off... if it ever does. *HIATUS (4)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of GoM personality/body swap ones, but never an actual AkaFuri, so I've decided to play with the idea.

“Come on, Sei!”

Furihata Kouki valiantly dragged his _oh-so-willing_ lover through the busy streets, nearly colliding with a few of the town’s occupants. Given the hour, he wasn’t surprised at how active the shops were, but they were late and he didn’t have time to worry about public opinion. He quickly muttered an apology and continued his journey until they were through most of the crowds.

Akashi Seijuro, on the other hand, didn’t seem too thrilled about the ordeal.

“Slow down, Kouki,” he sighed, “I don’t understand the reason for the rush.”

His answer was a violent tug on his arm, the force almost pulling it out of its socket as Kouki sped up their antics.

“I promised Kenji-san we would be there ten minutes ago!”

About an hour before, one of Kouki’s friends, whom he never met, nor heard of for that matter, had phoned Kouki with a request. They were building some sort of machine that they were going to present to some high up officials for who knew what reason. All he knew was, this person was interrupting the last day of a weekend where they had barely spent any time together due to numerous reasons, and he had half a mind to annihilate them for that.

At first, Seijuro refused the proposal. This so-called friend could select any other guinea pig to test the contraption he was building and they could be left alone as he had desired from the beginning. But with how it sounded, everyone else had declined – a motion Seijuro agreed with heartily – and Kouki, led by his sweet nature, instantly agreed to help.

And he had been swindled into cooperating. Kouki had pouted and given him _that_ look that had melted his hesitation in mere seconds.

The brunet was learning far too quickly how to dismantle his persistence.

They arrived after a few more minutes’ walk, and Kouki redirected them to a small garage. Akashi stood to the side, choosing to observe instead of getting involved, and wondering if it was too late to evade the entire situation.

“Furihata-san!” A boy that seemed to be a few years older than them stepped out. “Thank you for coming!” He turned to greet his other guest, who had absolutely no interest. “And you too, Akashi-san.”

Shrugging off his enthusiastic welcome, Akashi circled around to where the supposed device was as the other two exchanged greetings. The structure around it appeared to be solidly crafted – he’d give them that- but other than that point, everything else seemed pointless. And yet here they were standing ready to test it, if it even activated, that was.

He could only hope it was swift so that he and Kouki could return to their weekend before it ended.

“What exactly is this contraption?” he queried when the two others joined him.

The boy looked proud of himself. “This, Akashi-san, is a break in technology.”

“I asked what it was, not what you think it’s going to do.”

He received a stern elbow in his side, and turned to see Kouki scowling. What was he annoyed over? All he did was say what he felt. Why was that so bad?

Kouki’s friend then continued to ramble on, using terms that filtered through and out his ears, and made Kouki dizzy. If he didn’t cease this now, they were never going to be done with this, but before he could open his mouth again, Kouki had beat him to it.

“Er, Kenji-san, I didn’t… understand any of that….”

“He’s saying it’s a mind reading machine, Kouki.” Akashi had a difficult time repressing the sardonic vibe in his voice.

At least Kouki looked impressed. “Wow! So Akashi-san and I would be able to read each other’s minds?” He paused to flinch. “… Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

“I assure you that it’s harmless.” Kenji-san stood before the door of the odd machine. “If you step in here, I’ll show you how quick and painless it is.”

Akashi sighed and followed the brunet through, leaning against the wall as the door closed. The whole matter was a giant bore, and whatever they were about to do was probably going to consume more time than he wanted to provide. Maybe if he closed his eyes, it would be over and done with quicker.

He would have done so if it wasn’t for the death-grip on his arm. Peering to the side, he noticed Kouki seemed uneasy, dull nails digging into his skin and nearly cutting off his circulation. He could only assume the enclosed space was beginning to startle the brunet, since he seemed fine about the whole idea in the first place.

“What is it, Kouki?” He sounded as apathetic as he looked. “Nothing is going to happen. Your friend is going to press buttons and this thing is going to sit here. As soon as he realizes it doesn’t work, we can leave.”

The place then began to shake, a discord of beeps surrounding them. Ah, so then it was meant to not only bore him, but make him dizzy and give him a headache as well. The brightness of the lights was blinding, and he was beginning to feel as though the sun had dropped on them.

In fact, it was getting extremely hot within their confines. To a point that it was getting harder to breathe properly. Akashi tried not to scoff. Of course. They were trapped in a device with blinding lights shining down on them. Why wouldn’t it be sweltering?

But as Kouki’s grip on him tightened, he began to realize this thing was quaking more than he was sure it should have. Not to mention, it was beginning to give off a horrible scent. Almost as if….

Instinct set in, and then he was hauling Kouki toward the entrance. But before he could pry the stupid door open the room became clouded with smoke, and a loud bang vibrated harshly through his eardrums.

Miraculously, the door was pried open by the boy outside, and then Kenji was calling out to them. Akashi coughed, his hand searching for Kouki’s, and then he was guiding him through the haze and into freedom.

There were going to be some serious consequences to pay if the brunet had gotten injured during this operation.

“Furihata-san! Akashi-san!” Kenji sounded panicked, and why shouldn’t he? They were only in a machine that exploded without warning. “Are you all right?!”

“…I think so…” Kouki was having a hard time quelling his trembling. “I didn’t-”

He froze in horror when he realized he wasn’t the one speaking. Why did he sound like Akashi? Waiting for the smoke to clear more, he gazed ahead to where Akashi should have been, but instead he was staring at himself.

“W-what? How am I over there when I’m right here?”

The eyes before him narrowed,… eyes that weren’t his usual hazel but mismatched with one hazel and one gold, and _he_ wore an expression that could have demolished the entire area, if not the entire town.

“That’s because you’re not.”

Akashi’s tone was far past annoyed, only it wasn’t Akashi speaking, but him?

What the hell was going on?!

“Kenji.” Akashi, who was in Kouki’s body… yet was still Akashi… wait, what… said, “What did that ridiculous device do to us?”

He was teetering on the brink of composure and entertaining visions of reaching forward and grabbing the _scientist_ by his shirt. Kenji was horrified, bewildered, as though he himself was clueless to what happened. And if that was the case, no one else was going to know what had either.  

Kenji was flying through the huge booklet in his hands. “I-I’m not sure. This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“What do you mean ‘this wasn’t supposed to happen’?” Akashi’s patience was nil. “You were the imbecile who said this wouldn’t cause any harm!”

While his lover was flying off the handle, Kouki was still clueless as to what was going on.

“I don’t get what’s going on! How am I over there when I’m here?”

Akashi released the hem of Kenji’s shirt and dropped him to the ground.

“We’ve switched, Kouki,” was the blunt explanation, “You’re me, and I’m you.”

Oh, no… no. This couldn’t stay this way. Hopefully Kenji had an instant solution to fix it. But with how frantically the other was poring through the instruction manual, Kouki was beginning to fear he didn’t have an answer.

“I can’t be stuck like this!” Kouki screeched, “What’s going to happen with my parents? School? Everything else??”

Wait then. Did he have both Akashis since they were switched? Or did he have one… Akashi’s eyes were mismatched when he was his other side and crimson when he was another… but since they were switched, those eyes were now in his body… sort of… but why did the eye color carry over if it was just personalities? Maybe because there were two Akashis and they… what… Kouki found his mind spinning. He couldn’t even make sense of what was going on, why would he make this more complicated?

All he knew was that he and Akashi were switched. He was in Akashi’s body and Akashi was in his.

There was absolutely no way this was going to end well, if it ended at all.

* * *

The night could have gone a lot better, but when it came down to everything, it wasn’t _that_ bad.

After Akashi had assured him irascibly for the tenth time that he’d be fine at his school but he wasn’t too fond of going to Kouki’s, they had parted for their new destinations. Akashi back to his house, and him to the train to Kyoto. With how long the trip would take, he was wondering if the effects would wear off by then and they would return to their proper bodies.

But that was naive.  

Kouki had made certain he had arrived at the dorms as late as possible, in hopes of avoiding any people Akashi associated with. When he entered the common room, to his delight he found it vacant. Now he needed to hurry up the steps and get into Akashi’s room before anyone took notice.

All had been going smoothly, and he was halfway up the staircase when a familiar, extremely familiar voice halted him in his tracks.

From there, it went on with Reo questioning where he had been, to Kouki accidentally calling him _Mibuchi-san_ , to Reo staring at his eyes to notice if they were crimson instead of the usual mismatched ones, to discovering they were only one color.

At least he had that excuse to cover up his slipup.

When he awoke in the morning, he was disappointed to find he was still at Rakuzan, and even worse, still not in his own body. After having to cough up the excuse last night he was under the weather and that was the reason for his erratic behavior, Kouki knew he could only pull that off for so long. And now Reo would be on his case until he somehow sorted himself out.

 _If_ he ever sorted himself out.

By the many stares he was receiving, Kouki could only assume he had entered the common room later than Akashi usually did. His lover was an early-riser, but he figured the later he arrived, less people would be around. Thankfully it was only Akashi’s close bunch, and no one else lingering about.

Yet that was enough to spike his anxiety.

“Sei-chan!” Reo rushed over to him. “Are you feeling any better? You weren’t yourself at all last night.”

Kouki tried not to cringe when Reo surveyed his features. Of _course_ he wasn’t himself. That’s because his self was eight hours away and he wasn’t the one in charge of it!  

“Ah, Reo!” Damnit! He did it again! Wasn’t he supposed to call him his surname in this form? “I mean, Mibuchi. I’m afraid I’m still a bit under the weather.”

Was he making the expression Akashi usually did? Did his tone sound the way he did? How was he supposed to know? He only saw that face… the face he was currently in control of... and heard that voice thousands of times.

Reo was frowning.

Nope, not convincing at all.

“Sei-chan,” he chided, hands on hips, “Are you nervous about today?”

Nervous? What did he have to be nervous about? He and his lover had switched places, and he had to somehow pretend he was Akashi while not revealing what was truly transpiring. Nope, absolutely nothing to be nervous about!

“What would I be nervous over, Mibuchi?” He cleared his throat, hoping he was portraying the fabricated illness well. “I’m sure whatever this is will soon pass.”

Yeah, right. If only fate was that sweet to him, for if she was, he wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. But of course, it had to add more misery on when he noticed the response didn’t ease Mibuchi.

“I meant about later on.” Reo’s vivid orbs flashed with concern. “Are you going to be well for the game today?”

And that was when Furihata Kouki was sure his heart had stopped.

Vaguely he could recall Seijuro speaking about it a few days ago. With how he was describing it, he – as he always did- didn’t see the opposing team as a worthy opponent. Really, it wasn’t much of a surprise… actually, it was not to Kouki, since almost any team Akashi went up with didn’t stand a chance against them. Seirin’s victory had been the first time, and would probably be the last.  

But who the hell cared about the past? This was now. He didn’t have any of Akashi’s grace and talent! He barely played on court with his own team, so how was he going to play the full time, especially when he had no special skills of his own nor any of Akashi’s?

“G-game?” he sputtered, putting a nail into the coffin as far as botching Akashi’s personality, “Shit!”

The raven’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping.

“Sei-chan!” Reo gasped.

Kouki slapped a hand over his mouth. His lover was never one for using profanity, so now he was pretty sure he had blown the entire cover. Reo’s horrified expression was enough to confirm that.

To make matters worse, another voice pierced the air, and soon Kotarou was bounding from his spot on the chair and heading toward them.

“Whoa!” he bellowed, “Did he just say what I think he did?”

Reo was quick to shoo him aside. “No, Kota-chan, you’re hearing things,” he soothed, “Go and get ready for class.”

“But Reo-nee, I could have sworn Akashi just said shi-”

“I said go get ready for class!”

Mibuchi froze when he realized it was only him and Kotarou. Their captain had somehow managed to slip away during the side discussion. Panicked, Reo began to survey the common room, rushing from end to end and even up the stairs to Akashi’s room.

“Sei-chan?” he called out, “Where did you go? You’re not well to go out of the dorms today! Sei-chan!”

Safe in the hallway, Kouki pressed himself flush against the wall before sliding to the floor. What an awful morning, and it was only going to get worse. How was he going to endure the game this evening? It was difficult enough he barely had any skills that were remotely close to Rakuzan’s standards, but Akashi? There was no possible way he was going to be able to pull _that_ off.

“Maybe I can get them to postpone the game if they find out Akashi is… I mean… I’m… not well.”

This was too confusing!

Who was he kidding? Akashi was never out sick, and even if he was, he would proceed with the game despite it. But maybe Reo could somehow convince everyone else otherwise.

He could very well reveal to Mibuchi who he was, but then again, how would that make sense? No matter how you looked at it, the whole matter was ludicrous.

Kouki groaned. He could only wonder how Akashi was handling the situation.

“Probably way better than me.” 

* * *

From the moment he awoke, he was annoyed.

Last night hadn’t been much of an issue. Kouki’s parents took one look at his eyes and assumed he was participating in some new “trend.” They had completely brushed it aside then, though his mother had to comment on how the heterochromia didn’t suit him. After that, he had been able to settle in his room in peace until he was asked to come and join them for dinner. That hadn’t been any issue either, and Akashi was hoping that would be the case for the rest of the evening.

It wasn’t.

Once he had laid back with one of his favorite books, he had been texted and called multiple times by Kouki’s two friends. Akashi couldn’t comprehend why his lover hung out with them when there were more suitable candidates. In their distress over the dilemma they were faced with, they had forgotten to switch to their proper phones, and now he was stuck with all of Kouki’s associates.

Who he bluntly ignored in favor of trying to get in touch with said brunet, but the signal from the train had hindered that.

Now it was morning and he couldn’t reach him. Why was Kouki ignoring his calls? Did he not know how to use his cell phone? It shouldn’t have been difficult, and he did know the password to unlock it… since it was Kouki’s own name. So then what was the reason behind him not responding?

All of it made Akashi extremely uneasy.

And to compound his misery, he was currently walking to school with the two simpletons who he was somehow trying to block out.

But common people didn’t seem to grasp subtleties such as that, now did they?

“Furi,” Furuda, or whatever his name was, spoke, “You’ve been acting really weird since last night. Is there something wrong?”

“Yeah.” The other nuisance had chimed in. “And what’s up with those contacts? Are you trying out for a play or something?”

Akashi resisted the urge to roll said _contact_. Leave it to Kouki’s lamebrain friends to think he was in a play when Kouki had absolutely no interest in theater. Why couldn’t they have pushed it aside like Kouki’s parents and dropped it after that instead of constantly pestering him?

“No.” Seijuro attempted to adapt to his character. “I simply wanted to try something new. Is there a problem?”

The two stared at him as though he had grown another head. No, not another head. More so he was trapped within his lover, and not the way he wished to be, and now had to deal with his irritating friends.

Where was Tetsuya or Taiga to save him from this misery? Why couldn’t Kouki hang out with them in the morning instead? Hell, he’d even take the company of the one they called Iron Heart rather than these two.

“Furi.” Akashi felt his eye twitch. “You don’t seem like you at all. Maybe you should stay home today?”

What a wonderful suggestion. Stay home and then have to explain to Kouki’s parents why. No, he would rather deal with the student body that Kouki communicated with then be stuck in one place. Besides, he didn’t want to tarnish any tests or assignments his lover may have had scheduled.

“I’m fine.” His tone was icy. “Shall we talk about something else? Something that isn’t about my appearance?”

How he wished he never said that.

The rest of the trek to school consisted of the two rambling on about some stupid reality show he never heard anything about. By how mundane it sounded, Seijuro was sure Kouki had no interest in it as well, and was forced to endure the endless clamor. It was no wonder he seemed so drained when they would meet. He was probably forced to listen to this drivel every day.

Or perhaps he was the one being judgmental. Kouki did speak kindly of them, and he was around them all the time, so maybe they did have good qualities about them he wasn’t noticing. Maybe he was the one who was being erroneous.

“And then the guy did this thing with the balloon, and it was the-”

Nope, not wrong at all.

“Hey, Furi. Did you get a call back from that girl yesterday? Is that why you seem so out of it?”

Up until then, he had been silent, devoid of any commentary on their discussion. But now with that simple inquiry, his attention had been sparked.

Girl? _What_ girl?

And that was precisely what flowed from his mouth. “What girl?”

“You know,” the one named Kawa... whatever. Akashi didn’t know their names nor did he care, said, “The one who admitted to Fukuda she had a huge crush on you.”

 _Crush_? Kouki had never mentioned anything about that. Shifting his gaze to the two walking beside him, Akashi’s mismatched orbs glittered with cunning. He wasn’t one to meddle in his lover’s affairs, but if this was about to pose an obstacle to their relationship, consequences be damned, he was indubitably getting involved in this one.

“Where is she now?” he asked, managing to keep his pitch composed. 

“Uh, probably the other side of the courtyard. You know, with her friends, like she always is.”

Akashi nodded his thanks, and then he was venturing through the gates and toward the other side of the school. A shout behind him caused him to briefly pause, and he turned impatiently, waiting to see what was so important that he had been halted in his tracks.

“Wait! Furi! Are you going to go confess to her as well?”

“No,” Akashi’s tone was low, “I am going to confront her. No unworthy girl should have her sights set on my Kouki.”

The two blinked at the response.

“Uhh… why are you referring to yourself in third person?”

But he was already gone by the time they finished their sentence.

 

 

And so began day one.

**Author's Note:**

> To answer Kouki’s riddle, yes both Akashis are with… er, Akashi, or more so in Kouki’s body where Akashi is.


End file.
